


History

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo have arranged to meet for a date. While Dee is waiting for his partner to arrive, he runs into some old friends.





	History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘History’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Dee! My God, I can’t believe it’s you! You look fantastic! Have you been working out? It’s great to see you!” Ryo looked on as a very attractive woman threw her arms around his partner, kissing him on the cheek. Dee didn’t seem to mind in the least, hugging her and almost lifting her off her feet. There was obviously history between them.

“Lauren! You’re looking as gorgeous as ever. How’s life been treatin’ you? And where’s Ryan?”

“Looking for a parking spot. He dropped me off when we spotted you, couldn’t pass up the chance to say hi. How long has it been?”

“Nine years? Ten? Somewhere around there. Weren’t you guys goin’ to keep in touch?”

“We tried!” Lauren punched him on the shoulder. “You’re the one who moved without leaving a forwarding address. Why’d you do that?”

Dee grimaced. “Yeah, my bad. Sorry about that, I was tryin’ to hide from JJ. Worked for a while, but then he found me again.”

“Oh no!” Lauren laughed. “He had such a crush on you back at the Academy!”

“He still does, unfortunately. I swear I get more bruises from JJ sayin’ hello than I do from the job.”

“You’re still on the force then?”

“Yep, one of the youngest in the NYPD to make detective.”

“Seriously?”

“Goin’ on five years now.”

“Ryan is going to be so jealous, he only got his shield last year.”

“He never was in any rush. What about you?”

“I’m riding a desk now. With two kids, I figured it would be safer. So, you still loving the single life and playing the field?”

“Not anymore. I was just waitin’ for the right one to come along, same as everyone else.”

“Don’t tell me you and JJ…”

“God no, you’ve gotta be kiddin’ me! He was never my type.”

As a man joined them, greeting Dee warmly, Ryo wondered if he should just slip away. He didn’t want to interrupt the reunion that was going on, but then again he and Dee had arranged to meet here for dinner and if he didn’t show up… Taking a deep breath, he moved towards the small group. Dee spotted him immediately.

“Speakin’ of the right one… There you are! I was startin’ to think you’d stood me up!”

Ryo shrugged. “You’ve got company, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Oh, these two are old friends, we go way back,” Dee grinned, snaking his arm around Ryo’s waist and pulling him close. “Say hi to Lauren and Ryan Cassidy. Guys, this is my partner, Ryo Maclean.”

Hands were shaken all around, and if Dee’s friends were surprised that he was dating a man, they didn’t show it.

“It’s about time you settled down,” Lauren smiled. She turned to Ryo. “Dee and I dated back at the Police Academy. It was pretty casual, he liked to play the field, and I knew he was dating a guy at the same time. One night we were out together and ran into his boyfriend, and the rest is history.” She squeezed her husband’s hand.

“I lost my girlfriend to my boyfriend,” Dee grinned. “I was devastated, but at least I got to be best man at their wedding the following year.”

“Well, it only seemed fair, you did kinda introduce us,” Ryan said.

Dee nodded. “I guess I did. Everything turned out the way it was meant to.”

They chatted for a few more minutes, and then Lauren said, “We should be going, we don’t want to interrupt your date, but keep in touch this time, okay? Here.” She pulled out a notepad and wrote down a couple of numbers. “Call us! We don’t get into Manhattan often, but we’re only just across the river.”

“I will, I promise.” Dee gave Lauren his number and she jotted it down. “It was good seeing you both again.”

“Same here. Gotta go, we’re meeting my in-laws for dinner so we don’t want to be late. Have a great evening, both of you.”

“Count on it.”

Farewells said, the two couples went their separate ways, waving goodbye.

“You were really dating both of them at the same time?” Ryo asked.

“Yep!” Dee gave his lover a sheepish grin. “I was young, I figured I could have it all as long as both of them knew the score and were okay with it. But when they met, they fit better with each other than they ever did with me. I figure I did a good thing gettin’ them together though. I wasn’t ready to settle down back then and they both were. Besides, they have a helluva story to tell their kids! They’re good people, Ryo, both of them, but they weren’t for me, not in the long run. I knew if I just kept lookin’ I’d find the right person in the end, and I have.” He smiled at Ryo. “I wouldn’t change a thing. Believe me, you were well worth waitin’ for.”

The End


End file.
